justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Footloose
"Footloose" by Kenny Loggins is featured on Just Dance Kids 2014. Appearance of the Dancers C1 C1 is a boy with short brown hair. He wears a Bordeaux and black sleeveless checkered jacket with a pink sleeveless shirt, short grey jeans and blue sneakers. C2 C2 is a girl with brown hair in a braid. She wears a light yellow T-shirt with a star on it, a red circlet, grey shorts, pink leggings and blue boots. C3 C3 is the librarian from Shout. C4 C4 has brown hair and wears a white T-shirt with a picture of bacon on it, jeans and red sneakers. He appears to be the same person as C1. C5 C5 is a girl with brown hair styled in a braid. She wears a red headband, an orange baggy T-shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, ripped up jeans with a blue belt, pink socks and black shoes. She appears to be the same person as C2. C6 C6 is the coach from Power Ups. C7 C7 is the hippo from I Like To Move It. C8 C8 is P2 from The Hustle. She is no longer wearing a circlet and is now wearing a purple bodysuit and white boots. C9 C9 is the raccoon from We Go Well Together. C10 C10 is P1 from The Hustle. His suit is now orange with white sleeves and he wears yellow boots. C11 C11 is P1 from Do You Love Me. Background The background looks like a field. The dancers dance on a dirt pathway with tractor tracks on it. There is green and brown grass by the sides of the path. There is a water tower in the back and the sky looks like a regular daytime sky with lots of clouds. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: Put your right hand up into the air. Jdk14 footloose gm.png|Gold Move Trivia * Although the transforming dancers make it seem like a mashup, this song's choreography is unique all throughout the song; there are just different dancers doing the same choreography. ** This is still the only time when dancers transform into other in-game dancers (akin to Mashups) on a game that isn't part of the main series. ** It's also the first song in the whole series in which a character that wasn't originally playable becomes playable in this routine (in this case, the librarian from Shout, the hippo from I Like to Move It and the raccoon from We Go Well Together). ** It's also the first routine in the whole series in which one of the returning coaches is dressed in a different way (in this case, P2 from ''Walking on Sunshine''). * With both the difficulty and effort being 3, this is one of the hardest routines on Just Dance Kids 2014, alongside with Hit The Lights. * One of the dancers wears a bacon shirt, this is most likely a non-intentional reference to Kevin Bacon. * This dance has the most dancer changes in the whole series. * Both players from The Hustle have a different colour scheme. Videos Kenny Loggins - Footloose Just Dance Kids 2014 - Footloose - Children Music Video References Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs from movies/television